ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Buffalo Bill
' Ghost of Buffalo Bill' is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case #1: Lookout Mountain, Golden, Colorado This week, TAPS investigates the Buffalo Bill museum with guest hunter Eddie McClintock from the hit Syfy series Warehouse 13. According to various workers, the museum is filled with unexplained activity that appears paranormal; so the Ghost Hunters head in to investigate. Jason, Grant and Eddie begin their search in the Pahaska Tepee Cafe where allegedly, the apparition of a cowboy was seen. The Ghost Hunters let Eddie test out his hunting skills with the thermal imager. Eddie prides himself on being a big skeptic, but gets the surprise of his life when an image appears for a brief moment on the imager. Then, when he walks into another area of the cafe he begins to feel uneasy. Grant finds that Eddie's uneasiness is most likely related to the high amounts of electromagnetic fields in the area. Later on Eddie goes back with Steve and Dave to conduct an EVP session in the cafe and they find no activity. Kris and Amy investigate the museum area where a janitor claims a white mist rushed toward him with such violent force, his head snapped back. While there, the two hunters do EVP work and hear something pushing the display window. Not quite a white mist, but an eerie occurrence for sure. Throughout the evening the team leaves a recorder and camera pointed towards the display window in case any anomaly occurs while they're away. Meanwhile, Steve and Dave investigate the outside area where a woman said she was pushed while walking. Both hunters quickly notice that the grounds are very slippery and more than likely this is the cause of her fall. Then, Kris and Amy survey the office area where a former employee's spirit is said to roam. The hunters notice that the EMF readings in the area are extremely high. People who are hypersensitive to this type of electromagnetic energy suffer from feelings of discomfort and paranoia, which can lead them to believe they've had paranormal encounters. Upon further examination of the entire Buffalo Bill historical site, TAPS discovers that there are dozens of electrical towers hovering around the area. Making this site one huge EMF field, that prohibits the ghost hunters from making a clear judgment about whether or not the buildings are haunted. The group plans to return to investigate after the towers have been removed. Case #2: Eatonton, Georgia Next up, the team heads south to Georgia to investigate Oakland Hall, a private residence. The estate is a pre-civil war property built in the 1800s and is considered to be a historically relevant estate. Jason, Grant and Eddie begin their search in the Pahaska Tepee Cafe where When TAPS arrives, one of the tenants gives them a tour of the hot spots and they quickly get to work. Dave and Steve begin their hunt in the attic where allegedly, a family locked away their handicapped daughter. To date, tenants believe they can hear the little girl playing. While conducting an EVP session, the hunters hear a loud grunt. But unfortunately, it only occurs once, so they aren't able to capture the sound again on their recorder. After Steve and Dave's encounter in the attic, Jason and Grant decide to do a general sweep of the area, yet they don't encounter any concrete evidence. Meanwhile, Kris and Amy investigate the stairway in the main hall, where a person said they saw a shadow standing. After doing a thorough EVP session, neither ghost hunter has any paranormal experiences. Toward the end of the hunt, Grant and Jason head to the TV room where tenants claim the television turns off by itself. They notice that the cord is arched and doesn't stay plugged in properly. So, no ghosts there, just faulty electricity it seems. Before giving their final analysis to the tenants, TAPS calls in an electrician to evaluate the home. He finds that the house has 124 bolts of energy generating into the home, which is much more than what's needed. The team decides that more than 60% of the claims made about paranormal activity in the home are caused by electrical problems. So, after the issues have been resolved, the group plans to head back for another hunt, without the electrical interferences. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes